Elsewhere
by Taisi
Summary: I tumbled through the snow, to the ice covered porch. One step after weary step, I made it to the door. Raising my arm, feeling Gabe shift weakly, I knocked. Then I remember falling... -A continuation of the novel.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly didn't like the ending to "The Giver" so I solved that by writing this story. XD Anywho...ONTO THE FIC!! I don't own the book, by the way. And it's Jonas's point of view.**

_Elsewhere_

_Chapter 1_

Gabriel was still in my arms, but I could feel his breathing, soft and shallow as it was. I stumbled forward through the snow, limbs numb and heavy, mind growing slow. I was focusing on the lights, and a word surfaced groggily to the front of my mind: _Christmas. _I centered on it, if only to think on something other than the pain and fatigue...

I was suddenly on the ice-covered porch. I managed to keep my balance, and put one step in front of the other, until I reached the door, a large white hand-carved beauty with a circle of tinsel and green needled branches and small balls of color--a wreath, decorated with ornaments. I shifted Gabriel to one arm, and felt him stir weakly; feebly, I balled a hand into a fist and knocked on the door. I felt pain lace it's way up my arm...I was aware of stumbling backwards, falling to my knees...

...the door opened...

_I'm...sorry, Gabriel..._

...an anxious face peered out at me, and a girl's voice screamed, "Mom!"...

_I'm sorry...I'm sorry Giver..._

...voices all around me, asking me if I was alright, calling back into the house from the doorway for help...

_I...I just can't walk anymore._

I fell forward, my last concious thought being to make sure I twisted to one side so I didn't land on Gabriel.

-x-

I awoke, warm and encased in a blanket of darkness. I was lying in a bed...a warm quilt lay over me, pulled up to my shoulders. I blinked several times. I was rested, but I felt _sick..._I sorted through my thoughts until I figured out I was hungry; terribly hungry.

But where was I?

I sat up, and stepped off the bed, and my bare feet met plush carpet. Suddenly, I mentally slapped myself for forgetting--_Where's Gabe?_

Without thinking, I shouldered open the door, ran down a hallway, unsure of where I was going, and I found myself in the large family room that I had seen from the Giver's memory; no this _was _the memory. The warm fire cackling in the fireplace. Candles on the table. Elderly people sitting on the couch, younger couples kneeling on the ground beside the ornamented tree--a _Christmas tree--_or sitting in chairs, and a girl my age, a little boy, and a sandy-colored dog, lying at the little girl's feet.

She must've heard my arrival, for she jumped up. "You're awake!" she cheered.

I stared uncomprehendingly at her. Then at the adults, whose attention was turned to me. The young woman stood with a gentle smile, so startlingly sincere against the dull meaningless smiles he'd grown up around, that he actually took a subtle step back. "Where...am I?" I hated how scared I sounded, but I couldn't help it. "Who are you...?"

The woman smiled a little bigger, and said in a soft voice, "It's okay, dear. You collapsed on our porch remember?" I blushed, but she winked.

"You seemed desperate," the old woman said with a chuckle. "You fell, and cradled that little boy in your arms when you did."

"Where's Gabriel?" I asked quickly, hurriedly, feeling my hands clench to fists.

The man came forward and wrapped his arm around the woman, laughing lightly. "We haven't answered your other questions yet! But he's over here." He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder; I tensed, then relaxed. The motion wasn't threatening, or rude: it was firm and reassuring, and I was made to wonder why it was considered rude in the community I had left. However, as he led me into a cozily lit room, with a small baby cradle in the center of it, I pulled away from him and was beside the bed in no time.

Gabriel was sleeping soundly, completely at peace. When I breathed a sigh of relief, he stirred; I reached in and stroked his stomach tenderly, transmitting one of my own memories of a deep sleep--I had plenty. He fell back to sleep.

Then I collapsed into the chair beside the cradle, bringing my knees to my face and wrapping my arms around my legs; the chair was rocking back and forth, on two rounded legs connected under the four straight ones, and the gentle motion calmed me. Knowing that everyone in the house was watching me, I, without looking up, muttered, "Will you please tell me who you are?"

-x-

I stared at the food before me with some confusion. The woman had called it "spagetti"; I recalled a memory of the slippery noodles and red pasty tomato sauce coating it. With a mental shrug, I picked up the fork and began to eat, wrapping the noodles around the fork to make it easier to scoop into my mouth. I was giggling, I knew, because the dog was sniffing my toes with his wet nose, and also because of the delicious, spicy, tangy exotic taste of the food as it slid down my throat. The little girl and boy were watching me, I knew. Looking up when I'd finished, I asked with a tentative smile, "What are your names?"

"Oh!" The girl beamed at him. "I'm Jaques. This is Matt." The little boy--Lily's age--smiled shyly. I extended my hand to him, knowing he'd love to be treated my age, and he, grinning big, shook it. I looked at the girl and offered my hand again, but she seemed content to hug me. "What's your name?" she asked next.

"I'm sorry," I said with a light laugh. "I'm Jonas." Gabriel burbled happily in my arms as I gave him some noodles. "And this is Gabriel."

Matt peered curiously at the almost-two-year-old, and smiled when Gabriel laughed. "I like him," Matt announced. "He's cute."

Jaques ruffled Matt's hair ruefully, and a voice from the other room called, "Jaques! Matt! Come in here and finish opening presents!"

Matt, with another shy smile, ran out of the dining room, but Jaques hesitated. Turning back to me, she said, "Come with us." And held out her hand with a radient smile.

These smiles...were so unlike the ones at the Community. They dazzled me. Nevertheless, I reached out and accepted the offered hand. She pulled me to my feet, and led us into the Christmas tree room. At once, everyone hastily apologized for my having to watch them open presents with none of my own. I shook my head, asking them, "Can I please sit and watch?"

They'd looked surprised, but nodded.

I smiled and took a seat on the floor, putting Gabe on my lap. Jaques sat beside us, and told Gabe he could open her next present. He'd giggled and ripped the wrapping paper off inch by inch, until finally a new red sweater was revealed. I smiled at the memory of recieving the color red; it was my favorite color.

-x-

They accepted me, I guess. They showed me where I could sleep, and put Gabe's crib in my room--probably curious as to why I was so protective of him, but I didn't say. I curled up gratefully under the warm, heavy quilt, resting my head on the soft pillow, thinking how great this _bedroom _was compared to my old one. Gabe was fast asleep, and I was getting that way. I last remembered soft footsteps on the carpeted floor, and a soft voice in my ear: _"_Jonas...please trust us. Explain in the morning, but rest now. ...You can trust me."

_...Jaques._

**NOTTA ONESHOT!! THERE WILL BE MORE!!**

**A bitta romance, but hey!! Romance never hurt a thirteen year old who just escaped from a Community of Sameness and is currently on the run from his own identity!!!!!...That made no sense...ANYWHO!!! Please review! I hope I did okay for the first chappie...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, notta big turn out, but I've had worse!! XD Anywho, this chappie's gonna be _slooow..._But that's just the way it is!!!**

_Elsewhere_

_Chapter 2_

When I awoke, I was in partial darkness in a blanket of warmth and comfort. Without opening my eyes, I created a map of my surroundings; Gabe was fast asleep in his crib next to my bed, breathes deep and sound. The little light that hindered the elsewise complete darkness came from the heavily-curtained window to my right. Voices came from elsewhere in the house, presumably the kitchen.

I lay in bed for I didn't know how long, remembering Jaques words to me: _"Jonas...please trust us. Explain in the morning, but rest now. ...You can trust me."_

Finally I rose and, after transmitting the memory of beautiful dreams to Gabriel, strode out of the room and into the long hall. I looked down the left way, where the voices were coming from. I sighed, and shoved my hands into my pockets, making my way down the corridor and into the kitchen.

Jaques, Matt, some cousins, their parents and granparents sat around a big table, laughing happily, with what looked like eight months of food sitting before them. I blinked, in awe at how much food they were permitted before I remembered there was no law on rations here. I was Outside the Community. Matt looked up suddenly, and proclaimed my arrival.

Jaques looked up and smiled brilliantly, making me wonder whether or not her words last night were a dream. "Jonas! Sit down, we saved you a seat!" She patted the empty chair between her and her mother.

"Uhh...okay," I said with a tentative smile. I slid gingerly into the seat, pale blue eyes down. Hands crossed my vision, making me jump.

"It's okay, dear," Jaques' mother said, looking mildly surprised and gently amused at the same time. She spooned a generous helping of scrambled eggs onto my plate, and Matt passed me two slices of buttered and jellied toast. Jaques offered me some french toast--saturated in sryup and whipped cream with strawberries and peaches drizzled across it. My mouth watered, and I accepted with a big grin. I'd never had such great food in his life.

"Where'd all this come from?" I asked politely, eating slowly in accordance with the rules involving manners back in the Community; old habits die hard.

"Hehehe!" Jaques, his newfound friend, giggled gaily. "Mom cooked it, of course! Silly," she added, touseling my hair.

Wide-eyed I looked at her mother. "Really? You cooked all this? It's _delicious." _

Her mother smiled at me. "Why, thank you, Jonas, I'm glad you like it."

After we'd finished, I slowly became aware how odd my situation was; I was in a completely strange house, full of people I'd never met, in such alien surroundings...And these people knew nothing about me, but they accepted me at once...The family, right now, were talking and laughing with one another, just enjoying in being each other's company.

"Jonas," Matt asked me shyly, a moderate little smile on his young face. "Where did you come from?"

Panic struck me; I made to stand up, but a soft hand clasped mine, squeezing it reassuringly. _Jaques..._ "_You can trust me." _I didn't stand. I glanced at Jaques, who smiled at me. I steeled myself to begin, and whispered, "...Umm...miles and miles away from here, there are places called Communities...They have a thing called Sameness, and Climate Control and stuff like that...They see gray and whites, and the sky is always the same color, whether night or day--gray. They have rules governing how much food you eat, manners, where you go and when--whether or not it complies with your schedule--and you can only do certain things if your a certain age. And there is no death; there's release. People don't know it's death, because the place is full of lies. They tell you not to lie, but lie when they say that the elderly and sick newborns are being released into Elsewhere. They lie when they say that everything works for the good of another; they lie when they say they do everything for the good of the Community. You can't even chose your own _job _or _spouse. _There's no holidays, except for the random days they proclaim one, and even then all you do is walk around all day. There are no families; there are _units. _There are no real thoughts or emotions, just what the Counselers _tell _you."

I can't believe how much I said, how long I talked, but once I got started, I couldn't stop.

"And...there's no _love."_

My head was bowed; at some point I had risen from my chair and begun pacing about the room. Now I heard Gabriel crying. I was glad; I wasn't sure how to face the family now. I immidiently made my way back into the room I'd woken in, and soothed Gabe, gathering him into one of my arms. "Oh, Gabe," I said wearily. "You're almost three now. Can't you behave a little more maturely? You knew I was here, didn't you?" He beamed at me. "Yes, see? You _did." _

I played with Gabriel for a while, prolonging the inevitable, but when he began to get hungry I had to get him food. With a world-weary, regretful sigh, I trudged out of the room, Gabriel in tow. Surprisingly, there were no glares of anger or fear sent my way when I entered; actually, they were of confusion and sympathy. Nevertheless, I didn't like being stared at, so I grabbed the baby-cup they had given me for Gabriel and filled it with milk. I handed it to him, and he began sucking on it at once, ever agreeable.

"Jonas?" came Jaques voice.

Had it been anyone else, I might not have answered; but I couldn't ignore Jaques. I muttered, "Yes?"

"How'd you get away from there? Everyone thinks the same, they have no notion whatsoever of life outside, so how'd you escape?" she asked, so curious and open. I was startled.

"Uhh...I was chosen to become the next Reciever of Memory. That's someone who recieves all the memories that the Community won't; like sunshine, snow, rain, animals...fear, pain, war, death...Those all went to me. The person who gave them to me was called the "Giver". He...was really the only person who loved me, I see now...Because there _was _no love, because no one knew what love was...He...and I...made a plan, to get me out of there...But see, we had to go about it carefully, 'cause once I left, all the memories I had would go back to the Community. I still have them, 'cause I've been seeing their likeness as I travel. If I'd stayed, and lost all the memories, I'd...well, just have lost them."

This must have been confusing them. I was confusing myself...

"Well, anyway, the Giver said he was going to stay, and, and that he'd help the Community hold those memories one at a time, until they lost the Sameness.

And the Giver said, when I begged him to come with me, that he wanted to be with his daughter, Rosemary, when he died."

Jaques' mother smiled, softly, and at that moment, Gabriel burbled happily, because little Matt--who stopped paying attention to the conversation after the second statement--tickled him on the tummy.

"And what's this little guy's story?" Jaques' grandmother asked, smiling at the toddler.

"Oh...well...He was a newborn that the...people I lived with took in, 'cause he wasn't developing at the normal rate. He slept in his crib in my room, and he'd only ever sleep if I was around. ...I...illegally, I s'pose, started giving him memories, and--Lookit his eyes, they're pale like mine, see? The Giver's was too.-- he accepted them, and kept them. I couldn't give any to my "sister" or "father". Uhh...Anyway, the day I realized that "release" meant death, and the man called father killed the baby, I stayed with the Giver overnight, so Gabe went to the sleep with the Nurturers...But he didn't, he cried all night...and so they were going to release him...and so I took him with me."

oooOOOOOOooo

I was shocked when they still accepted me, shocked even more when Jaques' mother asked me to step onto the wraparound porch with her.

"Jonas...I'm sure you're wondering why we're not jumping around in panic right now?" she asked me with a kind smile. I only nodded, rocking the sleeping Gabriel unconciously.

"Well, you see...Rosemary was my sister."

**Okay, review please!! I typed this in a hurry, sorry!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry for not updating for a while. This may be the last chapter, because it'll tie everything together. Again, sorry for taking forever, and thanks so much for reading!! And I know this chappie's short. XD**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

_Elsewhere:_

_Chapter 3_

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

Jonas looked up into Jaques concerned face. It had been a year since Jonas escaped from the Community and stumbled across this kind family. Gabriel was now almost five, and showing remarkable intelligence for a child of his age. He was rather quiet, and stayed by Jonas, a small fist gripping Jonas' shirt or hand. Actually, they looked a lot alike, and Gabe could pass easily for his little brother. His hair had grown out; shaggy, black hair that no one had the heart to cut. His pale eyes matched Jonas'; steady and agelessly mysterious, with the quiet patience both boys shared.

Jonas glanced back down again, touseling Gabriel's hair. "Yes. Even if the emotions weren't very deep there, I like to think that Lily hasn't forgotten me; or Asher or Fiona." The fourteen-year-old smiled at Jaques. "I used to think I loved Fiona, when I realized what love was, but now I know I didn't."

Jaques, also fourteen, cocked her head. "How?"

To answer her, he took her hand in his. "Because _now _I know what it feels like to be in love." Gabriel made a face at the sentiment and Jaques, blushing pleasantly, mimicked it.

"But still, Jonas, you really want to go back?" she asked, more serious now.

"I don't _ever _want to live there again--you'd have to drag my dead body if you tried to make me. But...it'd be nice to see my friends again...and see how far the Community had progressed since getting memories of the world outside their own."

Jaques could see this wasn't all. "Aaaaand...?"

"And I really miss the Giver."

oooOOOOOOooo

Asher and Fiona walked their bikes home together, gazing at the river. Their conversation had died, both being out of things to say, so they just ambled slowly along. Both were thinking of the same thing, even though they were supposed to have forgotten as did everyone else. They just couldn't bring themselves to even if everyone else could.

They glanced at the colorless sky; they kept the memories, even when the Elder had told them to go see the Giver to erase them. All the older kids, adults, and younger children had gone, and were now living in innocent, ignorant bliss once more. But Asher and Fiona had hidden away all the things Jonas had seen--wether for himself or in his mind they didn't know--and hoarded them, trying to see them clearly every day for fear the memories would fade. The two had been astounded at how much they'd missed; at all the things Jonas had tried to show them, that they had refused to see. And, as though they were trying to make it up to him, they went to the Giver everyday, begging him for stories, since they couldn't be transmitted. And the old man, when they told him they were friends of Jonas', had consented.

Now, as they walked, footsteps in front of them made them glance up, surprised; they'd seen no one coming. And who they saw made them gasp, for neither had forgotten his face.

Fiona's bike hit the ground as she raced forward. _"Jonas!" _she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Jonas, you're alive! They told us--"

"I knew they were lying," Asher said firmly, marching forward to hug Jonas when Fiona let go. "We're so sorry--"

Jonas had stiffened with surprise when first Fiona, then Asher hugged him; _what about the rules governing--? _"You...hugged me..." he said slowly, looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, we do that a lot now," Asher said with a lopsided grin, but his eyes were still apologetic. "But listen, we're--"

"Hey, is it safe here? I mean, right now?" Jonas asked suddenly glancing over his shoulder.

"I should think so," Fiona said clasping her hands behind her back. "No one's allowed to come down here, but we like how quiet it is."

"Good," Jonas said approvingly; any thoughts Fiona or Asher had about his disapproval vanished. Jonas turned around and called, "Jaques, Gabe--c'mon out, meet these guys."

A girl stepped out from the tall, thick brush, holding the hand of a little boy, who immidiently raced to Jonas' side. The girl had thick long black hair and liquid blue eyes; she came to stand by Jonas, surverying his two childhood friends with curiousity. "Is this them, Jonas? The ones you told me about?" she asked, brilliant eyes probing into their weaker gazes.

"Who...is this?" Asher asked, glancing back at Jonas. "And where were you? And _why did you come back?"_

Jonas smiled at them, a soft smile of one who'd suffered much. "I had to see you guys again, right? Where's Lily?"

Fiona and Asher's faces turned grave. "She was Released. When she found out you were gone, she kind of snapped, and nothing would calm her down. Before the Giver could get to her, the Committee decided to Release her."

Jonas' eyes filled with horror for a moment; they reflected the images of the dead newborn in his dad's arms, and he shuddered, rubbing his arms. The girl slipped an arm around his shoulders, and he smiled at her, full of an emotion Asher and Fiona had only just discovered.

Gabe was staring at them. "Fiona--Asher," he said, pointing to each of them in turn, and then was silent, a hand gripping the hem Jonas' shirt.

"Is...that Gabriel?" Asher asked as Fiona knelt before the little boy; Gabe hid his face in Jonas' side.

"Yeah." Seeing the pointed questions stab in Jaques direction, he continued, "This is Jaques. Her family is the one who found me, and took me in as a son of their own." Affection for the ones he was speaking of shone in his eyes as he continued, "They're really nice--it turns out, Mom--er, Ms. White, I mean, Jaques' mom--is Rosemary's sister! Meaning she's the Giver's _daughter!"_

The conversation continued for a long time, both sides filling the other in on what had been happening since Jonas' dissapearance, a year ago today.

When night fell, Jonas reluctantly backed a few steps away from his old friends; Jaques cradled a sleeping Gabriel in her gentle arms. "I have to go. I have to see the Giver before I leave."

"You're...leaving?" Fiona asked softly, although she knew he'd leave again even when he'd just come back.

A sad nod. "I'm sorry--but even though I love the two of you, I love my home more."

Asher nodded. "I understand. This place...you saw too much here, and out there--" he gestured in the vague direction of "Elsewhere" "--you've got a real loving family."

Jonas nodded, a pained smile on his face. "I really am sorry." He turned to smile at Jaques, the action more sincere when his eyes fell on her. "Let's go, Jaques--you can meet your grandpa."

Jonas couldn't bear to look back at his friends for what he knew to be the last time--the last time they'd see him face to face anyway. As he'd told Jaques before, and would never tell Fiona and Asher, he'd come back many times to look in on them and make sure they were keeping to the promise they'd made him before he departed;

_"We'll help the Community change, Jonas--we swear we will. It's us against our world now."_

_You'd be amazed who you'll find on your side, if you'd only think to ask._

oooOOOOOOooo

Mr. White spied them from the window first, and proclaimed, "They're back!"

Jonas and Jaques trompted purposfully across the yard, legs weary from stomping through the thick snow, Jonas holding the slumbering Gabe. Jonas' eyes were red from crying, having lingered in the embrace of the Giver for as long as he could before having to leave, and repeating those words the man had said to him he'd before gently nudged the boy, girl and child from his quarters; _"You've always been as good as a grandson to me, Jonas--never forget that. Give regards to my daughter, please, for me."_

Jonas watched Ms. White--aka Mom--Mr.White--aka Dad--and James run to meet them through the snow. And the woman, spying his tear-stained face, pulled him tightly against her, stroking his dark hair from his face as she whispered, "There, now--it's over."

_Yes. It is that._

**All gone.**

**Ended.**

**Completed.**

**WHOO. I hope you liked it, sorry it was so short! Reviews!!**


End file.
